The Adventures of Sam and Cat
by Yuri-hime
Summary: A re-telling of the Sam & Cat series with an added twist of romance and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the series or characters of _Sam & Cat_. They are owned by _Dan Schneider_ and _Nickelodeon_.

**Author's Note** - I am absolutely loving Sam & Cat. It reminds me _so_ much of _Rizzoli and Isles_, in the sense that 'subtext' is actually 'main text' ;3

This story will follow along with canon for the most part, though it will obviously diverge at key points as this _is_ after all a Sam/Cat romance~ ;3

And this makes my 60th story, whoo-hoo! =D

Hope you all enjoy it~ =3

* * *

**~The Adventures of Sam and Cat~**

* * *

As Sam pulled up and parked her bike by the food truck, she knew she made a badass image with her dark jacket and bike. She'd been traveling all day though with barely a bite to eat, and no matter how awesome she knew she looked, she knew that she better feed the monster in her tummy if she wanted to keep going. As she was placing her order with the food truck guy for one of their disgusting breakfast burritos, the faint sound of a bicycle's bell tinkled behind her, but she was too focused on getting her hands on her food to look around. However when the voice of a young girl blared over a loudspeaker, Sam couldn't help craning her neck in the direction of the voice to see what was going on.

_What in the world..._Sam looked curiously over at the girl decked out in bright pink...well..._everything_...as she waited on her burrito. Once she finally got the burrito she moved a little closer to the unfolding scene, and leaned against a pole to take in the rest of the entertaining action. She watched the girl with the not-found-in-human-nature hair colour dive head-first into a garbage container, and then bring up an adorably-purring kitten. Sam was amused but she was also impressed that this random chick would just fling herself into a garbage bin, all for the sake of helping two kids she'd never met before, find their lost kitten.

_She's my kind of cool,_ Sam thought to herself as she took a huge bite of her burrito...and almost choked on a random battery. It barely phased her though seeing the actual 'disgusting' part of her burrito, and after ditching the battery she went back to watching the redhead and the kids. Except the redhead had just ducked back down into the garbage bin for seemingly no reason, after she'd given the two kids their kitten. That's when Sam realized with a certain level of growing worry that a garbage truck was on it's way, to the garbage bin the girl was in. That worry turned to instant horror as the truck picked up the garbage bin, and emptied its contents...redhead included...into its trash-filled belly.

Sam quickly took one last bite of her burrito before tossing it, then she ran full-speed towards the quickly-departing truck. She wasn't quite sure just _what_ she thought she was doing, but the only thing that kept flashing through her mind was, _I __have__ to save that girl!_

Once she was close enough to the truck, she grabbed hold of the ladder in back, hauled herself up, trekked across the top of the green-girl-eating-beast, and then with a silent prayer and one more quick moment to wonder just _what the fuck_ she was doing, she canon-balled into the belly of the beast to save the girl.

It _stank_.

That was Sam's first thought as she emerged from the pile of trash she'd landed in, and looked around quickly for the red-haired girl. She immediately found the girl stuck upside down on her head, so she quickly moved across the small field of garbage to help her. Once she'd tugged the girl down and helped her sit right-side up, she was treated to the most unique laughter she'd ever heard. The voice and laugh belonged to the most adorably-cute girl Sam had ever seen...even when that adorably-sweet face was covered in garbage. Then the girl asked if she was _Sam from iCarly_ and while Sam would have loved to continue chatting, the fact that they were both about to be _crushed_ was the most pressing issue on her mid at that point. The next thing she knew though she had an armful of redhead, and she didn't know quite what to do.

_Just how do I keep getting myself mixed up in these crazy situations?_ Sam lamented to herself as she adjusted the unconscious girl in her arms, before she began the arduous trek back up and out of the truck. She commented to the girl that she better buy her a replacement burrito; not caring whatsoever that the girl was still out cold, with a small smile playing at the corners of her pink lips.

_How can she be smiling while I'm huffing and puffing my ass off to get us outta here? She must be having some pretty sweet dreams,_ Sam thought to herself as she adjusted the girl on her back, where she'd manged to wrangle her onto, to make the climb out of the truck easier. Thankfully once she was back up on top of the truck, she was able to slip back down the ladder, and half-jump half-stumble her way back down onto the road. Thankfully the truck had been going at a slow enough speed that she didn't break any bones on her way down. She lost her grip briefly on the girl on her back, but managed to scramble around quickly enough to grab hold of her as they both hit the asphalt; taking the brunt of the fall, and shielding the girl from the worst of it.

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow_," Sam muttered to herself as she slowly rose to her feet, and gingerly began brushing garbage from her slightly-bruised body.

"Again, just how do I manage to get myself into these situations?" Sam muttered to herself, as she looked around and notice a lawn blower just sitting all by its lonesome, by the side of a hedge. A brilliant idea of how to both clean off and wake the other girl up flashed through her mind. But before she went over to 'borrow' the blower, she bent down and carefully removed the girl's pink jacket. She then carefully folded it, and gently placed it beneath the girl's head. Even though it had bits of trash still stuck in it, the redhead's hair was the softest Sam had ever felt. It made her think of another girl's hair...another girl who's hair Sam used to also love running her fingers through.

Like she'd been burned, Sam quickly pulled her hand back from the redhead's hair. She then desperately tried to shut the door on the memory of _another_ girl and another time that was trying to force its way through, and instead re-focused her attention on taking care of the girl in front of her _now_.

Sam quickly went over to the blower, discreetly 'picked it up', and hurried back over to the girl's side. She turned on the machine and used it to blow the excess garbage from the girl's prone form. It didn't take too much longer after being blasted with air for the girl to wake up, and once she did Sam helped her get up while checking and asking if she was okay. While the girl was responding, the owner of the lawn blower tried to make an issue of Sam using it, but she wasn't having any of that and gave the guy attitude right back. She then carefully brushed off a few stray bits of garbage from the girl's clothes, and looked into the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen...even more gorgeous than the ones she'd left behind...

Quickly shaking her head to try to rid herself of these increasingly-persistent thoughts, Sam re-focused her attention on the girl who _insisted_ that she come over to her Nona's house to take a bath. Sam agreed and using one of her usual _brilliant_ plans, she managed to convince _aka freak out_ a limo driver, to take them to this Nona's place.

As she sat in the back of the limo with the girl, who had introduced herself as Cat Valentine, Sam thought back to that brief moment when she'd grabbed Cat's arm and hand, and twined them around her own. The other girl's hand had been warm and soft, and Sam had felt a brief tingle race up her arm which she felt again now, as both she and Cat leaned lightly against each other in the back of the limo.

Cat turned her head and gave Sam the most adorable, infectious grin Sam had ever seen. And though she was more prone to being quite a bit standoffish to people she'd just met, there was just..._something_...about this girl that allowed her to move almost effortlessly passed Sam's usual defenses.

It worried Sam a little, and admittedly freaked her out a bit...but so far...she'd actually been having _fun_ with this kooky, strange girl. And Samantha Puckett was _all_ about the having fun while you lived life to the fullest deal. So, she decided that she'd hang around this crazy-yet-fun chick a little longer...see where the road took her. And when she felt a light touch on her arm and looked down to see a small, delicate hand gently wrap around her slightly-larger one, she looked up and saw the same hesitant yet interested look reflected back in the eyes before her. It looked like Cat was also interested in seeing just where this new road she'd suddenly found herself on would lead.

Sam let a small grin tug up the corners her lips, as she gently squeezed the soft hand in hers. She had absolutely _no_ idea where she was going or what would happen next, but there was one thing she _did_ know...she was going to go full speed ahead with this new adventure.

* * *

_Sam & Cat Adventures Go!_

* * *

**AN** - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review as your comments help encourage me in my writing~ =3


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** - Thanks to everyone who took a little time to read, review, fave, or follow. It really means a lot, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter~ =3

* * *

Sam stood in the shower at Cat's Nona's home and let the cool water wash over her body, cleaning her with a few squirts of liquid bath soap, from top to bottom. Once she'd finished washing up she stepped out of the shower, and looked to the back of the bathroom door for a towel or robe to put on. The only one she could find was one that looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it, which is exactly what she told Cat when she left the bathroom, and found the redhead making lemonade.

Cat giggled softly at Sam's silly question, and continued making the fresh-squeezed drink for her herself and her new friend, while also telling Sam that her clothes would be ready to where as soon as her Nona showed her how to use the dryer.

Sam just kind of _stared_ at Cat in mild disbelief that she didn't know how to operate a dryer, until a knock sounded at the front door and a kid with dark, curly hair swaggered his way in through the door. Cat introduced him as 'Dice' and as he proceeded to try to sell them _hair_ of all things, Sam thought to herself in amusement that he sort of reminded her of herself. He had a funky yet cool name, and he was an obvious entrepreneur...always looking for his next big score or break. He seemed like he might be a bit of a wad at first, but Sam quickly decided that she kinda liked the kid's spunk. She let him know as much by offering him some of her hair...for a price of course. She _was_ Sam Puckett after all...she _always_ had to look out for herself, and turn a profit.

Now that she and Cat were alone once again, Sam had to comment about her sniffing away at Bieber's hair. She wasn't jealous about how much the redhead liked the silly Bieb's hair...after all her own hair smelled _way_ better, and she bet that Cat would love the scent of her hair way more.

She wasn't jealous at all.

Things got crazy again though like most of her day had already been, when Cat's Nona came bursting in through the front door, being pushed by two giggling kids who immediately hightailed it outta there when they laid eyes on her and Cat. Sam was then introduced to Cat's grandma while helping the older woman step out of the sack, the two kids had somehow managed to get her into. Then when Cat began panicking about staying by herself, and her Nona asked who Sam was, the blond made sure to turn and leave after letting Cat's grandma believe she didn't have a prison record.

_No need to give the old bag any reason to call the cops or something, in worry over having a 'criminal' in her home,_ Sam thought derisively to herself, as she made her way to the laundry room to see if she couldn't get her clothes washed and dried herself. She was already overstaying her welcome, and she needed to have her shit together so when it was time to scram, she could do it immediately. Though the thought of leaving Cat behind when she was just getting to know...and _like_ her...caused a small twinge in Sam's chest. She quickly pushed the feeling away though, and went about getting her stuff cleaned and ready.

_By tomorrow she'd be long gone from this place...and Cat Valentine._

~o~o~o~

Later that night as Sam was dreaming about delicious red-velvet cupcakes, the fold-out couch she was sleeping on jiggled suddenly. The movement woke Sam up instantly, just in time to see Cat's Nona grip the edge of the pull-out bed, and fold it with her _on it_ back down into the couch.

Sam tried not to panic...she really and truly did. But she had just been folded down into a damn couch! Panic was happening, and it was happening _now_.

"Cat! Cat, help me! Your crazy grandma just shoved me down into the couch! HELP!" Sam cried out wildly, with her words being muffled by all the fabric and cushion above her.

Cat immediately came out of her room at all the commotion, and her eyes widened in shocked panic when she saw and heard the couch moving and talking all on its own.

"GHOST COUCH!" she cried out as she made a wild dash for one of her Nona's crutches, and came back to start whacking at the 'ghost couch'.

Soon enough though, the actual _voice_ shouting at her from the couch registered in her brain, and Cat realized with a start that it was _Sam's_ voice she was hearing. She quickly removed the large cushion from the couch and immediately pulled out the bed, freeing Sam and allowing the blond to properly breath again. A sudden jolt ran through Cat's chest when she caught sight of Sam with her blond hair all tousled, and blue-gray eyes blazing with indignant fury at being 'buried alive' by Cat's Nona. Cat quickly brushed the feeling away while trying _desperately_ not to think about the last person she'd felt such a jolt, when seeing them with the same kind of tousled hair and pouting lips.

"Your crazy batshit grandma just tried to suffocate me in this damn thing! What the hell is up with her? Was she sleepwalking?" Sam demanded to know with a small huff, as she tried to rearrange her messed up bedding.

Cat nodded faintly with a soft bite of her lips, before she sat down on the bed and slipped under the covers with Sam.

"Whoa whoa, just what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked with a slight note of panic in her voice.

Cat giggled softly as she made herself comfortable on the pull-out bed, and turned to face Sam with her hands placed comfortably under her head.

"I'm going to keep you company while you sleep so you don't get scared, silly," Cat replied with those dimples showing in her cheeks, that Sam couldn't help admitting to herself that she found absolutely adorable.

"So, how long are you going to be here in L.A.?" Cat asked quietly, as she watched Sam settled down beside her on the bed. The blond turned to face Cat and bit her lip, as she contemplated her answer. She knew that she had leave soon...as soon as tomorrow in fact. But something about being near Cat like this...made Sam _not_ want to leave in the worst way. She began telling Cat about the plans she'd made to just cruise around the country on her bike...and about her best friend Carly...who had just flown away...and left her behind.

Then to change the mood a bit, she cracked a joke about Cat sniffing too much of Bieber's hair, when Cat's grandma came back out and stuffed them _both_ down into the couch. Luckily for them because Cat was also stuck down there with her, the redhead knew where to find the small built-in switch that caused the bed to pop back out on its own. The both of them lay breathing heavily from their near-brush with suffocation, before glancing at each other...and bursting into nervous-relieved giggles.

"Oh my god Cat, your grandma is psycho!" Sam exclaimed as she clutched her tummy, and tried to get her giggles under control.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Cat laughed lightly, as she brushed away the tears of mirth that had slipped down her face.

"Come on, let's try to get some sleep before your crazy grandma comes back out here, to try to suffocate us again," Sam said with a light grin at Cat, as she settled back under the sheets.

"Kay!" Cat chirped happily in agreement, and _just_ managed to resist the urge to reach over and twine her fingers through Sam's, as they lay side-by-side.

She _couldn't_ touch Sam...not like she used to touch..._her_.

It would simply break Cat to allow herself to fall for someone like Sam...someone who wasn't planning on sticking around...someone who could and _would_ walk out of her life soon. She'd given her heart once already to someone whom she thought would treasure it...only to have that person turn their back on her...to go back to someone else.

_Jade_...the name whispered softly through Cat's mind, as she buried her face against her pillow, and tried to will her thoughts away from those particularly painful memories.

A gentle, light touch on her hand made her open her eyes to see Sam staring at her, with a softly-worried expression on her face. She then felt Sam's hand softly...and hesitantly...wrap gently around hers, and Cat had to fight back the tears that sprung to her eyes.

"Hey...you okay? You look like how I feel whenever I think of...Carly..." Sam trailed off, as she absentmindedly traced her thumb back-and-forth across the soft skin of Cat's hand.

Cat managed to swallow around the small lump that formed in her throat, before she gave Sam a small smile and a light squeeze of her hand.

"Yeah Sam...I'm alright," Cat answered softly as she closed her eyes and allowed a soft, contented sigh to slip passed her lips.

Sam let herself have a few, brief moments to gaze quietly at Cat's beautiful profile, before she scoffed lightly at herself for getting all mushy over this red-haired girl. But no matter how much she tried to fight these slowly-awakening feelings for Cat...they continued to steadily bubble up.

Sam let out a soft sigh before lightly squeezing Cat's hand back. She then settled herself back under the bed covers, and allowed her body to slowly drift off to sleep. She's deal with her slowly-burgeoning feelings in the morning...in the meantime, she'd go back to dreaming about a cute, sweet girl...with hair the colour of red-velvet cupcakes.

* * *

**AN** - Really hope you all enjoyed. Please review as your words help inspire and motivate me~ =3


End file.
